vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Izayoi
Summary Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Despite being the leader of the maids at the SDM, Sakuya usually has to do all of the work herself because the fairy maids are completely useless. Uses knives and time manipulation to fight and do maid tasks. Much of Sakuya's origin is left to speculation, although it is implied that she may not be human and "Sakuya" may not be her real name. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Sakuya Izayoi (given by Remilia, real name is unknown) Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Age: Claims to be at her late-teens, suggested to be hundreds of years old Classification: Human (assumed, there are hints that claim she is possibly a Lunarian)/Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Destructive Capacity: City level (although she doesn't focus in destruction) Range: Several hundred meters (controls space inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion making it incredibly big on the inside) Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Class TJ+ Durability: City level Stamina: Very high (fought for an entire day in Perfect Cherry Blossom) Standard Equipment: Throwing knives made from silver, auto homing knives as of Double Dealing Character Intelligence: Skilled fighter and maid Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, flight, time manipulation (time stop, time acceleration, time slowing, time compression and the ability to summon another version of herself from another timeline), resistance to mindfuck, spatial manipulation, skilled knife thrower Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Time jump:' Can "age" things faster. '-Time/Space compression/expansion:' Since space and time are related she can control space, shrinking and increasing distances at will. '-Past/Present/Future compression:' Compresses time so that the past present and future exist simultaneously, enabling her past attacks, future attacks and present attacks to hit at the same time.. '-Vanishing Everything:' Sakuya stops time and teleports. Since it's usually hard to tell when she's teleporting, it's useful as a warp technique. She leaves a card behind, which is probably to make it look like her own kind of magic. '-Sense of thrown edge:' Throws knives and then manipulates time to stop them in midair. The knives will resume motion after time passes, or after placing another set. '-Time Sign Perfect Square:' Her specialty, time manipulation. It delays time around her, slowing down the enemy, providing overwhelming offensive and defensive superiority. '-Illusion Burial "Phantasmal Murderer of the Night Fog":' A stronger version of Murder Doll. A temporal manipulation spell where knives leave the screen then bear down on the enemy at blinding speed. '-Silver Sign "Silver Bound":' Simultaneously launches bouncing knives in all directions. Individually their power is weak, but they make up for it in quantity and range. '-Scarred Soul "Soul Sculture":' Sakuya slashes the opponent with her knives at extremely high speeds. '-Time Sign "Sakuya's Specially-made Stopwatch":' A technique that throws out time suspension fields. Enemies caught in the field can't move until they leave it. '-Illusion Seal Image Clock:' A spell card that stops time and arranges knives in ridiculous ways. '-Maid Secrete Skill:' A spell card where thrown knives suddenly change direction. Sakuya teleports, too. '-Void Inflation Square:' A spell card that stops time and randomly scatters knives. '-Deflation World:' A mysterious spell card that manifests the past and the future of thrown knives at the same time. The knives can only fly straight ahead, so the past and the future form a straight line. In the end, this is the same as a laser, isn't it? '-Time Sign Tunnel Effect:' A spell card that manifests the past and future of thrown knives. Similar to Deflation World, but time runs in reverse in this one. '-Time Paradox:' Another Sakuya will appear right in front of the actual Sakuya. The reason behind this? Parallel universes, etc, etc. '-Light Speed "C. Ricochet":' Throws knives at high speed and they attack the enemy after a short time lag. Very hard to spot, and the knives go everywhere, but the last knife is the one that hits. (The "c" is the shorthand notation for the speed of light in a vacuum, hinting that this attack indeed goes at the speed of light) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls